Things Are Changing
by randomperson005
Summary: a songfic I wrote to Change by Taylor Swift. The story is much better than the summary. Please review, flames accepted but I don't ask for them.


**Change (Taylor Swift)**

Soda, Steve, and Ponyboy were walking back to the Curtis' house from the DX, when Steve spotted something on the ground, and picked it up. It was Johnny's denim jacket, the only one he had. "Looks like Johnny forgot his jacket," Steve said. He examined it closer, and there was a bloodstain of the collar. He looked and the ground, and there were more bloodstains. They all heard a low moan, and looked up to see a motionless hump on the other side of the lot. Soda reached him first. Johnny was lying face down, so Soda rolled him over gently. Someone had beaten him- badly. The whole gang soon joined. Two-Bit and Melody appeared out of nowhere, Darry and Emmie saw us from the porch and ran over, and Dally walked up, cursing under his breath.

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you  
>Somebody else gets what you wanted again<br>You know it's all the same, another time and place  
>Repeating history and you're getting sick of it<em>

"I'm gonna kill those fucking Socs!" Dally yelled angrily and punched a nearby tree. His knuckles were bleeding, but he didn't care.

"Why Johnny?" Emmie said quietly,"What did he ever do to them?" she said, louder this time.

"I'm gonna call a rumble. I gotta go talk to Shepard bout it," Dally said.

_But I believe in whatever you do  
>And I'll do anything to see it through<em>

_Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down<br>It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah!  
>We'll sing hallelujah! Oh<em>

Emmie and Mel were walking to the DX to visit Soda and Steve. It was the day before the rumble that Dally had called. They were about a hundred yards from the DX when they noticed a black and yellow Mustang following them.

"Walk faster," Emmie whispered to Mel. They picked up their pace, but so did the car. It pulled in front of them, and four Socs got out.

"Look what we got here, boys," the Soc who was driving said.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Emmie said. The Soc stepped forward.

"Why don't you come with us?" He said.

"How bout this idea?" Emmie said. She turned to Mel and said,"You go this way," she said, pointing to the left,"and I go this way," she pointed to the right. Mel nodded, and they both punched the Soc in the face and ran toward the DX.

"SODA! STEVE!" Emmie yelled. The two boys looked up from the car they were working on, and saw the two girls running... with the Socs following them.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Soda yelled at the Socs,"you jump girls all the time." Dally heard the yelling, and ran over to Emmie and Mel, who just got to Soda and Steve. The Socs saw Dally coming after them, and ran back to their car.

"We'll get you back at the rumble!" The driver yelled.

"I'd like to see you try, fuck face!" Dally yelled.

_So we've been outnumbered, raided, and now cornered  
>It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair<br>We're getting stronger now from things they never found  
>They might be richer but we're stronger and never scared<em>

_You can walk away and say we don't need this  
>But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this<em>

_'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?  
>These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down<br>It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah!  
>We'll sing hallelujah! Oh<em>

It was the night of the rumble, and all the guys were getting fired up. Darry wouldn't let Emmie or Mel fight because they're girls. The gang had already eaten the blue spaghetti that Emmie and Soda made. Emmie didn't agree to making it blue, but Soda put in the food dye while she wasn't looking.

"It's 6:45," Darry said,"If we're gonna make this rumble, we gotta leave now."

"Y'all gonna stomp ass on them Socs!" Emmie yelled.

"HELLZ YEAH!" Two-Bit yelled, making everyone laugh.

"I have a feeling things are finally gonna change," Emmie told Mel.

_Tonight we'll stand and get off our knees  
>To fight for what we worked for all these years<br>And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives  
>Will we stand up champions tonight?<em>

About an hour later, all the boys in the gang crashed through the door.

"WHOOO!" Two-Bit and Steve yelled.

"I take it y'all one?" Emmie asked, knowing they did.

"Yeah, we kicked all their asses!" Dally yelled.

"GLORY HALLELUJAH!" Emmie and Mel yelled.

_It was the night things changed, can you see it now?  
>These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down<br>It's a revolution, throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in_

"Things are finally changing," Emmie told herself, and she laid down in her bed to go to sleep.

_We'll sing hallelujah!  
>We sang hallelujah!<br>Hallelujah!_


End file.
